


Geskel Drabbles and Ficlets

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quiet mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: A collection of Geskel ficlets1. Stale breath when you wake up2. Thigh-high stockings and garter belts3. Blowing a raspberry against someone's skin





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt woke up in stages, which was unusual. Either he was awake, or he was not. And even when he was asleep a part of him was always aware of his surrounding.

Now he drifted to wakefulness slowly. A body lay beside him. His own shoulder was pressed against it and he reached out. He let his curious questing hand map the undeniable masculine shape of it. Scars upon scars covering skin. Geralt rolled onto his side and pressed his nose against the nape of a neck and inhaled.

Eskel. They’d been drinking, because when they all met that was exactly what happened. It was only a little worrying, that Geralt couldn’t remember if Lambert had seen them disappear into a room together or not. The last thing he wanted was Lambert’s comments about how loud they were and whether one of them was a screamer or not.

A bleary look around revealed the light to be almost too bright, despite the alcohol being burned out of his system during the night (or morning) hours, and their clothes thrown every which way.

“Geralt?” Eskel’s voice was low and still sleep-rough. Without any witcher senses, Geralt would have not heard him, but since he had, he rested his chin on Eskel’s bare and scarred shoulder and grunted in lieu of an actual answer.

“You awake?”

Geralt grunted again and then cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he murmured.

Eskel sighed. “Roll off my arm then. I can’t feel it anymore.”

“Sorry,” Geralt said and Eskel retrieved his limb and rolled onto his back to massage life back into it with a put upon look on his face. They eyed each other, a bit of distance between their bodies and sheet pooling in their lap. Then Geralt scooted closer. A moment, then Eskel wrapped his arm around him and Geralt leaned in after another split second of hesitation. It was always so much easier to fall into bed together in the dead of night and with alcohol buzzing in his blood. Things were different in the light of early morning.

And Eskel tasted like stale breath, which was never what he could call nice but the taste faded and left only _Eskel._


	2. Thigh-high stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write a bit more of this, turn it into smut, but idk how welcome that is

Geralt woke up to Eskel elbowing him into the side.

A sleep-drousy, “Sorry”, was mumbled into his direction when Geralt grunted. His pants were much too tight.

The bed dipped as Eskel, presumely, moved to sit on it’s edge. Geralt had had the weirdest dream. He shouldn’t have drank so much.

“Geralt, need your help,” Eskel said a moment later, as Geralt was about to drop back into sleep. Something was nagging at Geralt’s mind.

He opened his eyes and turned towards Eskel… and stopped.

“Stop staring,” Eskel said sullenly, glaring at him over his very bare shoulder.

Geralt had the feeling that he would have to apologize to Yennefer later. With it came the realization that his weird dream hadn’t been a dream after all.

“You’re still wearing that dress,” Geralt pointed out the obvious.

“Yeah. Didn’t manage to get out of it last night.”

After the whole thing with the djinn, Geralt had opted to sleep apart from Yennefer and last night that had lead him to Eskel, who now gestured to the laces holding the dress together. It didn’t suit him at all and Geralt suppressed a snicker.

“Can you help me now? Doubt that Yennefer will be pleased if I cut this up,” Eskel said and stood.

“I doubt she’ll want the dress back,” Geralt said honestly. Eskel shrugged as Geralt got to his feet as well.

“Why do these damn things always need to be so fiddly?”, Geralt complained. In theory, he had some practice in opening dresses, but getting it off a man was a first.

“I don’t know, but hurry up. Thing is still tight as hell.”

Finally Geralt managed to get the laces undone and Eskel shrugged out of the fabric.

Geralt stared. Then he helplessly gestured.

“You’re -uh-”

“Don’t start,” Eskel said and walked over to his trunk to pull out clean undergarments.

Geralt was left to stare at Eskel’s butt which was very obviously covered in lacy underwear. A garter belt adorned his hips, holding up thigh-high stockings.

“You’re ah- you’re wearing-” Geralt didn’t manage to get the words out. The scar-littered skin and broad torso clashed with the fine and lacy fabric.

“Lambert talked me into the whole get-up.” Eskel sounded defensive and held up his regular undergarments in front of his crotch like a shield.

“It makes your legs look longer,” Geralt found himself saying.

“Cut the crap, Geralt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open for requests. If you want a ficlet about Eskel and Geralt, leave it in the commets. :)


	3. Blowing a raspberry against someone's skin

Eskel jerked awake. He'd only been dozing, as witcher were prone to do. Both his fist and his knee collided with something solid as he flailed and whoever was attacking him grunted in sudden discomfort and, possibly, pain. Lying down as he was, Eskel didn't have as much leverage, and the person was almost on top of him. The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Geralt?', Eskel slurred out and opened his eyes to find Geralt holding his nose, hunched over with an arm wrapped around his middle. He was glaring at Eskel over his hand.

"What," Geralt asked sharply, "the fuck, Eskel?" It came out a little muffled since his palm was still in front of his face.

Eskel stared at him blearily. "What the fuck yourself." Then he took quick stock of the room, which was the same as it had been the day before. It was his and as they had happened to fall into bed the night before, they were both naked. The sheets were tangled around Eskel's waist and one of his legs.

"Why did you kick me?", Geralt complained. Finally he took his hand from his face and Eskel was strangely glad to see that he didn't seem to be injured. For good measure, Eskel punched him in the arm, making Geralt wince again. Then Eskel managed to shrug. Sleep had deserted him.

"You startled me," he said. To his surprise, the sun had already risen over the horizon. Geralt must have tired him out more than he had thought.

Geralt scoffed. "I thought you were dozing and knew it was me!" There was a whine in his voice and a pout on his face. For good measure he gestured to the window, indicating the time of morning. Usually, Eskel would have been awake already.

Eskel rolled his eyes. "What were you even doing?", he asked and was graced with the rare picture of Geralt looking embarrassed.

A moment of silence spread out between them until it was awkward. Eskel didn't know what to say. "Come on, tell me, Wolf," he finally said.

Geralt did't look at him as he muttered, "Blowing a rasperry against your belly." If they had been different men, he might have even blushed. That wasn't the case.

"What did you do that for?" Eskel couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. Of course he knew that people did that, that his own mother might have done something playful like it when he had still been young enough to stay with her, before coming to Kaer Morhen. Lovers did it as well. Some of them. Geralt just had never seemed the type, and neither was Eskel. Or so Eskel had believed all this time.

This time Geralt shrugged. If Eskel had to be honest he could see that Geralt had no idea either why he had done it. "I wanted to try and be playful." It came out more defensively than the situation warranted, in Eskel's opinion. Although he did almost laugh aloud at the expression on Geralt's face. This was a strange situation to be in.

"Why?", Eskel asked again. They knew each other for decades, had grown up together and even had their very first experiences with each other. In all that time, Geralt had never tried to do... that. Geralt answered his question with silence. "Too many people told you you're a stick in the mud?", Eskel added when the moment had grated on his nerves too long.

Geralt raised a shoulder. "What of it?" Clear defense in his voice, Eskel was on the right track.

"Are you sulking? Come here, Wolf," Eskel grinned. A beat, two, then Geralt pushed him down on his back and straddled him, lowering his mouth back to Eskel's belly.


End file.
